The Artist and the Doctor
by Killing Kathy
Summary: Takao is a erratic street artist, an optimist who sees the bright side of everything. Midorima is a doctor-in-training at Teiou College, cold and unemotional. But somehow, their paths cross and they find themselves shoved in the same apartment Oh, joy. Enter the world of clogged bathrooms and burned waffles. MidoTaka AU
1. Chapter 1

"Geez," Takao sighed, tilting his palm up to catch the rain that was falling. The black haired man pursed his lips and glared at the sky. "And right when I was about to finish too.."

He had been working on a mural for a community center that had recently just opened. They had asked him if they could pay him later, and being the (kind) person that he was, Takao had willingly agreed. "Maybe I should stop giving people breaks..."

He shrugged and dug in his pants pocket for his phone, cringing as he remembered the amount of people that still owed him money. "Ah, well." He chuckled. "Maybe I'll have an easy time in the afterlife!"

Whistling between his teeth, he opened his phone and punched in a few numbers, scuffing his shoes as he waited for his friend to pick up. After 2 rings, a groggy voice answered. "Hello?"

"Shinsuke-san! Can you come pick me up?"

"How many times have I told you, I'm not your chauffer!" The man on the other end snapped.

"B-but….it's raining! Please, Kima-chan? I'll love you forever!" Takao pleaded, looking up at the rain, which was pouring down ten times harder now.

"It's 5:00 am, bastard. Half of the city is _sleeping. _No one except for you is probably awake!"

"That's why I need to you pick me up, Kima-chan!"

A long pause, then a muffled grunt sounded. "You owe me, Takao."

Takao cheered. "I'll treat you sometime!"

An amused laugh was heard. "Like you even have any money to treat me with, hobo"

"yeah, yeah." Takao rolled his eyes and hung up, smiling all the while. "well, technically, I am a hobo, but..ah, who cares? Artists are supposed to do this for inspiration!" Although, to tell the truth, Takao hadn't been feeling inspired lately. Which was strange, because he had the most unpredictable job in history. A traveling artist never had the same schedule, would meet a lot of new people, and had no limits to their work. Takao frowned and kicked a pebble that was by his foot, gazing at his mural. It wasn't his worst work, to put it blatantly. In the eyes of others, it would be a brilliant piece of art once it was done. But..to Takao's eyes, it just looked dull and lacking.

All the best artists, when interviewed for their inspiration, said that they found it in other people. For Takao, his inspiration was everything around him. _But.._he mused. _Maybe the reason I don't find inspiration in people is because they're just not...interesting enough. _He spread his arms wide._ Come on, fate! If I am 'destined' to find a person to inspire me, I dare you to make them come to me, right now! Ahahaha-_"Oof!" Takao was sent sprawling backwards, back landing on his freshly painted mural, that had (thankfully, hopefully?) just dried. He blinked, then looked up. "What was that for, bastard?!"

The man that was facing him had startlingly green eyes, olive hair, and a pair of black glasses, which he pushed up as he spoke-"It was your own fault for not getting out of my way..idiot."

Takao was about to snap back a retort when he noticed what was in the man's hand. "Is..is that a my little pony plushie? Hey, are you a Brony?!"

The man blinked, taken aback. "..What?"

"A Brony! Hey, bro-hoof?" Takao held out his fist invitingly, grinning.

Glasses (Come on, what else was Takao supposed to call him?) scoffed, looking away. "No, this is my lucky item for today."

"Lucky item?" Takao furrowed his eyebrow. "like those stupid horoscopes?" he laughed. "None of them are correct, my friend. They're just lies, all lies."

Glasses scowled. "How dare you say that about Oha-Asa. Maybe that's why you're so unlucky, with all that paint smeared on your jacket."

Takao opened his mouth, then blinked. He slowly put his hand to his back. Sure enough, there was a wet substance there. He turned and saw his mural smeared. "…no. NO FREAKING WAY!"

Glasses just shrugged coolly and turned. "Maybe you should follow Oha-Asa too. What's your sign?"

He waited for Takao, who was currently mourning about the loss of his beloved jacket. "No...this jacket cost me 4500 yen.." He looked up at Glasses. (_God, how can people get that tall?!) _"Um...Scorpio."

Glasses sniffed. "Scorpios are said to be unlucky today. But, today your lucky item is a necklace." He took a chain out of his pocket. "Since I am feeling very generous and sympathetic today, I'll show a little kindness to those less fortunate. Here." He held out the necklace to Takao, which was adorned with a simple black bead. "To give you luck. Never take it off!" he warned.

He slipped it around Takao's neck, then spun on his heel to continue walking down the sidewalk.

"Um..thanks?" Takao just stood there, dumbfolded. He had just met this guy..and he got a necklace?! "Wow..maybe my luck really is changing!" He suddenly noticed a card on the ground. "Oy! You just dropped your drivers license! Oy!"

Glasses was too far away to hear, so Takao just sighed and picket it up, rescuing it from the wind and rain. "Shintaro..Midorima." He smirked. "Nice to meet you."

There was the sound of a car honk., and Takao turned around to see Shinsuke waving at him. "Oy! Takao!"

"Coming!" Takao hastily pocketed the card and ran to the car, cursing at the rain that was still pelting down.

~TakaoXMidorima~

Midorima scoffed at his luck. He had dropped his drivers license while he was talking to that brat, and when he went back to get it, the brat was gone, and so was license. "Ugh.." He put his head in his hands, not noticing the lecture that was going on the classroom. A blond haired student leaned over. "Psst! Midorimacchi! Psst!"

To stop that annoying _mosquito _in his ear, he finally replied with a quick "_What?!" _

"You wanna go karaoke with me and the rest of the gang?"

"Go die!"

"You're so mean, Midorimacchi!"

"Shut up!"

Hey!" the teacher walked over to them. "What's this racket?"

"Nothing, sensei." Kise smiled his hundred watt grin. "We're fine."

Midorima let out a sigh of relief as the teacher left with a suspicious look on his face.

"But, Midorimacchi! Lighten up! Come with us to karaoke! You were like this in high school, but you've gotten worse in college!"

"I'm a _doctor,_ Kise. You're a cashier at Walmart."

"Hey! It's my part time job! But.." he sighed. "My dream..is to be a pilot."

"..well then, why are you in college?"

"I honestly don't know.." Kise frowned, looking at his hands. "I just liked the thought of finishing my education!"

"…Idiot."

"Hey! You forgot! I'm a model too~!"

"Ugh."

"So, will you come with us?"

"..Will you stop pestering me?!"

"yeah."

"Fine."

Midorima sank back in his seat, closing his eyes and looking out the window, when another whisper came from Kise. "Hey! Midorimacchi! You're looking for an apartment, right?"

"Mm."

"Well, Aominecchi knows someone who moved out of this really cheap apartment complex, (big enough for two~) and the rent's easy to rustle up, plus, you can split it with another person"

"I like the idea of living alone."

"But, Midorimacchi! You're like a hermit, living in a dorm by yourself! Tell you what, I know someone whose friend is also looking for an apartment. I'll ask him for you." Kise sank back into his chair, raising his hand. "Sensai! May I go to the bathroom!"

After an okay was called, Kise got up, winked at Midorima, and went off to the bathroom, phone hidden slyly in hand.

"…That devil Kise.." Midorima muttered, not noticing the number of girls (and guys) who were clustering around his my little pony plushie of Rainbowdash.

* * *

Kise paced around the bathroom as he waited for Kasamatsu to pick up. "Dobe, I'm in _class!_"

Kise blinked. "..Then, why are you answering my call? Won't you get in trouble?"

"Yeah, but if I didn't, you would keep on calling me and calling me, and wouldn't I get into more trouble if you did that? Also, you probably accidently killed yourself or something, so I would have to answer on your behalf."

"Wahh? Kasamatsu-sempai, so mean!"

"Tch. What did you call me for, anyway?"

"Midorimacchi needs to find a new apartment to live in, and I was wondering if your other friend still needs to find one too?"

"Are you talking about Takao? Takao Kazunari?"

"I think that that's his name, yeah."

A sigh could be heard, along with a faint crinkle of paper. "Well, he is looking for another apartment too, but he's not sure if he could pay the rent…so he's thinking he might have to presently live on the streets."

"What does he do? Does he have a job?"

A snicker could be heard. "Yeah, if you call painting murals and doujinshis _art._ Takao's so 'nice', that if people can't pay him at that time, he always lets them off, but..they never pay him back. So he just borrows money on art supplies, but doesn't earn any of his own."

"Awwww…poor Takaocchi…."

"…You call him Takaocchi already?! Eh. So, Takao's not sure if he should even find another apartment; but it _would _be cheaper to live on the streets."

"That's because I admire him already, giving people multiple chances!"

"But that's why he's virtually a hobo."

"…So, what's his personality like?"

"He's erretic, uncaring, childish, messy, an idiot, screwed up in the head somewhere, annoying(like you.)(So mean, Kasamatsu-sempai!)but..he's inspirational." Kise could hear a smile on his face. "..That sounds like the perfect person for Midorimacchi!"

"..Kise, please, please, _please _tell me that you're not going to try to hook them up together. You're already going out with Aomine, shouldn't that be relaxation enough?!"

"but-"

Kise could hear an angry voice in the background. "I gotta go-" Kasamatsu muttered, and abruptly hung up. Kise just stared at his phone in silence before getting up and going to his locker, taking out a piece of neon green poster paper (He had one in every color of his friends' hair.) and a thick black sharpie, scribbling-

_Roomate wanted! Free rent for the first 2 months! Must put up with a grumpy person 24/7! _

_Please contact at-_

_310-XXX-XXXX_

Kise stopped and looked proudly at his work, then scribbled a tiny P.S at the bottom.

_P.S If you are Takaocchi, please please please callll! _Along with a smiley face.

"Midorimacchi would be so proud!" He ran to the front of the school, where the big billboard was. "Wait..Takaocchi doesn't go to college.." Kise sighed and truged back to his classroom. "I'll just give it to Kasamatu-sempai later..he has to know where Takao is all the time. But all the same, I wonder what artists do when they don't have any work.."

~TakaoXMidorima~

Takao was at a fruit shop that Shinsuke owned. He was on the counter, idly swinging his legs as he listened to music from Shinsuke's ipod. Shinsuke was arranging pears and grapes, occasionally sending glares at Takao; which Takao pretended not to notice. "Hey, are you just going to lag here all day?!"

"Hmm? Well, what else can I do?"

"You could finish your mural!"

"But-I smeared it, and now I don't feel like finishing it anymore! They didn't pay me, anyway." Takao pouted.

Shinsuke just tsked and pulled out his wallet, finshing out a 50000 yen bill. "Here, do something with this."

Takao just stared at the money like it was heaven in the form of paper. "Kima-chan….I LOVE YOU!" He glomped his friend, who tried vainly to pry him off. "Oy! Takao!"

They both looked towards the new voice. Kasamatsu was standing there, waving at them. "Takao! Come here!"

Shinsuke pried him off and shoved the bill into his hand. Takao crookedly walked towards Kasamatsu, a sloopy grin on his face all the while. Kasamatsu just stared at him. "…Wipe that smile off your face. You look creepy."

As Takao indignantly retorted something back, Kasamatsu pulled out a wrinkled green flyer from his bag, handing it to him. "Thought you might be interested in this."

"Eh? Free rent for 2 months?! And the catch.." he scanned over the paper. "Live with a grumpy person? Psh, I can do that..all my friends are grumpy!" Both Shinsuke and Kasamatsu glared at him. "Who's..Takaocchi?" He wondered, pussling at the post script at the bottom. Kasamatsu sighed. "My friend who made this is blond. He likes adding –cchi to the ends of peoples' names…I guess you should take that as a good thing..maybe."

"So..I have to call?"

"Yep."

"Ugh."

"I know."

"People."

"Yeah."

This is why he liked Kasamatsu..Takao reflected as he got out his phone and started punching the numbers in. They had simple conversations that could go on forever. After 3 rings, the phone was picked up, followed by a-"Aominecchi! Not here! I have to talk!"

"Tsk. Why did you call me in here then?!"

"We were going to karaoke with Kurokocchi and the others!"

"Hmph." There was a sound ot the door opening and a-"I'll wait for you outside!" being called. After Takao decided that it was safe to speak, he let out a squeaky-"Hello?"

"Ah! You must be Takaocchi!"

..What if he was going to live with a stalker?! "Um..yes. I was wondering..about the apartment deal?"

"You're accepted!" The answer immediately came back. "Although, my friend still has to get his things into the apartment, so you could meet him..maybe..next week?"

"Yeah, next week would be fine."

"So these two weeks are a trial, and if you find yourself.." here a cough was inserted. "_Liking _it, then you can stay, and my friend will determine if you need to pay rent or not. Depends on how well the two of you get along."

"What does your friend do?"

"He's a doctor."

"…A smart assed person, eh?"

A laugh came from the other side. "Yeah, I like you already, Takaocchi! We're going to be the best of friends, okay?"

"…Whatever you say.." Tkao hung up, blearly staring at his phone. "Hey guys, I got-" he called, looking at Kasamatsu and Shinsuke, who were gone, a blinking outline left where they were. "Eh? Why does everyone leave me?!" he wailed.

"Geez.." he shoved his phone into his pocket, feeling something thing and hard in there. "Hmm?" he pulled out the drivers lisence. "Oh..right. I'll have to give this back to him when I see him again.." He looked at it for a bit longer. "He should smile more. He has..like..virtually no laugh lines.." He shoved the card back into his pocket. "Oh well, next week I'll probably meet a guy whos more annoying than he is…"

~TakaoXMidorima~

Midorima was sitting. Awkwardly. On a beige couch. Surrounded by people. He did not like this.

Kise was up first, singing his soul out-was that a tear?-on the platform, looking like he was embracing the lamp. Aomine was staring at him intently, which the rest of the people tried not to notice the obvious chemistry between them. Momoi was clinging to Kuroko, who was trying in vain to shake her off. Kagami sat by his side; Kuroko had invited him. Akashi and Murasakibara were talking quietly in the corner. Well, Akashi was talking quietly. Murasakibara was chewing on one of the many snacks that he always had. Midorima pushed his glasses up and hugged the RainbowDash plusie closer to his chest. Don't assume anything. He was only hugging it because it was his lucky item, obviously. He frowned as he remembered giving his necklace away to a stranger. It was his best necklace too..

But, he felt that the strange scorpio had needed it more than he did.

Kise had finished singing, and Aomine had roughly grabbed his arm and slammed the door of the karoke room. They all waved goodbye to them, feeling sorry for Kise.

Kuroko was petting Tetsu Number Two while quietly talking with Kagami. No one was singing anymore, Midorima suddenly noticed. Akashi was murmuring something about Shoji (he had fallen asleep on Murasakibara's lap) and Momoi was checking her phone for text messages. He stood up suddenly; they all looked at him. "I'm going. I have work."

Momoi pouted. "Won't you stay for just a little longer, Midorima-kun? Come on, it'll be fun."

"Right now, what I see is a waste of time." Midorima blatantly said.

Kuroko just nodded and waved goodbye to Midorima. Kagami ignored him completely. Murasakibara mumbled around his handful of chips-"Gordbuye Mideroima-chein."

"Don't get any chips into Akashi's hair!" Momoi scolded.

"I'm bering carueful, sre?"

"No! A crumb just dropped! He'll kill you when he wakes up!"

Midorima left while the two started bickering, closing the door behind him gently. There were multiple reasons that he chose to be a doctor. He could make a list of all the pros.

1.) Emotionless job (not much talking)

2.) Lots of Money

3.) Very hygienic

Cons-

1.) ….

See? Midorima thought to himself. There are no cons. Except..he wasn't sure if he was happy. No, he loved his job. It just..felt like there was something.._missing _in his life. Oh well, he thought, shrugging his thin shoulders. _I'll check out the apartment Kise told me about. Maybe that'll take my mind off of things._

* * *

Hi! So..this is my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfic…^^" I hope I didn't screw up the charcters too much..if I did…QAQ I AM SORRY FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART!

I actually started watching it because my friend threatened (very descriptively) how she would gut me and put my poor spleen on a stick and roast it….if you ever see someone like her, _run. _

But it was actually really good, and I found myself addicted. And shipping the guys together. ..It's kinda sad, really. XD But they're all so hot..how can you not ship them?! MidoTaka FTW! Whooo!

So..here are the couples in this fanfic-

MidorimaXTakao (of course!) 3

AomineXKise

MurasakibaraXAkashi (..Sorry, I couldn't help myself.)

Maybe…

KiyoshiXShinsuke?

If you want any other couples, you can review (hinthint) and request! :D I'm not sure if I should include the Seirin team members too….So..comments and suggestions would be asdfgghjk amazing! I'll do a happy dance everytime I see a review. Sersiouly..so..see you in ze next chapter!

Peace, Love,Jelly Belly!

K.K

**Mood**-Hyper

**Listening to**-Light up the Sky (YellowCard)

**Eating**-Werther's Original Carmel Coffee (hard candy, it's AMAZING.)

Reaction to Reviews and Comments~

*^* -It's a review, ermegersh

\(^0^)/-whoo it's a review~!

\(/^/)/ -...asdfggjk what am I doing?!


	2. Chapter 2

Takao was having the worst day of his life. This morning his mural had gotten smeared by the rain, he had met a bastard who thought that his life depended on horoscopes, he had been abandoned by Kasamatsu-sempai and Kisa-chan, been told to go meet a stranger whose name he didn't even know yet, and furthermore, was going to _live _with him in supposed "peace and harmony" for two months. And to top everything off with a goddamn strawberry, he had gotten splashed with muck and water from more than half the cars that passed by him on the way to crash at Miyaji's apartment.

Slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder, Takao cursed as his toe tripped on one of the stairs leading up to the door. "Fu-" His voice was cut off as the door opened slightly, and a weary looking Miyagi poked his head out. "..Oh. It's you."

"Why do you sound so disappointed?!" Takao mock pouted, pushing past him to enter the room. Closing the door behind him, Miyagi yawned hugely. "I have exams to study for, Takao."

"Who did you think I was?" Takao whistled cheerfully as he set up his supplies in the living room; this wasn't the first time he was crashing at Miyagi's. "Ugh. If you must know, I thought you were Shinsuke, since he promised to bring me some food."

Takao paused in the middle of getting his easel out, a Cheshire grin spreading on his face. "Oh~, so you and Shinsuke~?"

Miyagi's face turned bright red and he smacked the artist on the head, blushing furiously all the while. "Shut up about your fantasies, Takao! Shinsuke and I are _not _like that!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Y-You-"

"Hey, I'm here!"

Shinsuke entered the apartment happily, with a huge bag of fruit in his hand, which he dropped after seeing the scene before him. Takao was lying on the floor, Miyagi straddling him while his hands were cheerfully strangling Takao's neck. "Er..Miyagi-san? I'm not sure Takao can breathe.."

Takao nodded furiously, face turning purple and hands desperately flinging around. Miyagi cursed and got off of Takao, muttering threats under his breath. Takao got up quickly, wincing as he rubbed his neck. "Geez, Miyagi! I was just kidding!"

Miyagi didn't say anything as he dug into the fruit bag that Shinsuke had brought, reaching for a pineapple triumphantly.

"Oy! You!" Shinsuke looked up to see Takao pointing a finger at him. "How dare you and Kasamatsu-sempai abandon me in the middle of the street! It was still drizzling, you bastard!"

Shinsuke just shrugged and went into the kitchen, busying himself with the fridge. "Your loss. Besides, Kasamatsu had to go to the bookstore to get a book."

"Psh." Takao waved a hand. "Yeah, Yeah."

**15 minutes later...**

"Wahh! This is heaven!" Takao moaned in ecstasy as he devoured the spaghetti that Shinsuke placed before him, "I love you so much, Kisa-chan!"

Miyagi and Shinsuke just looked at their friend in disbelief, who was devouring the food like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you sure he's human?" Shinsuke muttered to Miyagi.

Miyagi just shrugged and took a bite of his pineapple. "He's Takao, is that good enough?"

They both looked at Takao again, who was this time trying to lick the plate clean. "..Yeah."

"Seconds, please!" Takao iped the tomato sauce that was on his chin, eyes bright and gleaming.

Shinsuke checked the pan; there was no more spaghetti left. "Takao, there's no-"

Miyagi abruptly pushed his untouched plate towards Takao. "Here, you can have mine. I'm not that hungry."

Without another word, Takao accepted the offering gratefully and within minutes, had finished it as well. Seeing that he was still hungry, Shinsuke gave him his plate too, with a small sympathetic expression on his face.

He went to find Miyagi, who was pouring over textbooks at his desk. "..You were hungry, weren't you?"

"..So?" Miyagi blushed a bit, but resumed bubbling in his answer document. "So..why did you give him the food?"

He stopped then, putting his pencil down on his test. "Shinsuke, I have food. He doesn't. He's a freaking _hobo. _I feel so sorry for him, it's kinda sad. Besides, did you see the face that he made when I gave him my food?" He gave a bark of laughter. "I have blackmail material." He held of his hand, waggling his blackberry. "Yep, I recorded the whole thing."

As he continued to laugh manically, Shinsuke just shook his head in disbelief. "I should've known that you had an inner motive."

He returned to the kitchen to clean the plates, privately thinking that there was no need, since Takao would've probably licked them clean. He found Takao asleep at the table, snoring softly. He rolled his eyes, but helped him to the couch, nevertheless. "You depend on your friends too much..Takao." Shinsuke ruffled his hair affectionately, and Takao stirred a little in his sleep. "The day you find someone who'll put up with you for more than a day is when I shave myself bald. ..Of course, I'm practically bald, anyway." He added thoughtfully.

~MidorimaXTakao~

Midorima started at the apartment complex before him, arms crossed tightly against his chest, a frown on his face. The landlady who was showing him around nervously fidgeted, thinking that he didn't like it. "Um..Sir? I have some more available complexes, if you would like to see anymore.."

"There will be no need for that." Midorima didn't want to admit that he was satisfied. No, more than satisfied. He was actually, for once, impressed. And no way in hell was he going to admit that.

"Eh?"

"I'll take it. May I move in tomorrow?" The sooner he could get out of his dorm, the better.

"Um..Y-Yes."

He took out his wallet, lazily leafing through it. "Here's a down payment of 6000000 yen." (approx. $60,000)

"T-Thank you! H-Here's the key.." The lady handed it to him, bowing.

Midorima accepted the key gracefully, shoving it into his coat pocket as he stepped through the door of the apartment. He looked around. There was a spacious first floor, with a living room spanning most of it, and a glossy modern kitchen off to the side. There was a set of small glass stairs as well, leading up to a thin ledge on the inside, doors patterning along the wall.*

He walked slowly up the stairs, hand gingerly touching the cold rail. The first door he opened led to the closet, which was, for some reason, smack dab in front of the staircase. The next door he went to was the bathroom, which he mentally charted. Next was a bedroom with a..._queen _bed. ...What the hell was he supposed to do with that?! He was going to be living alone..right?

oh.

Oh.

He mentally smacked himself as he remembered Kise's comment about sending someone to live with him next week. He sighed and pushed his glasses up. "I'll cross that bridge if it comes to it.." he muttered, strolling along the top hallway as he clutched his My Little Pony plushie to his chest.

The next room was a classy bedroom with a _king _bed. "...Is this apartment for a host club or what?!"

At least there was another bedroom, he thought privately to himself, it could've been a lot worse.

_What is love?_

_Don't hurt me baby! _

He stiffened at the strange music. _Where was it coming from? _He blinked as the music swelled and pulled out his phone.

**Kise Ryouta. **

When had that idiot changed his ringtone?!

He exhaled and flipped his phone open.

"Hello?"

_"Midorimacchi? Are you free next Tuesday?"_

"..I don't see how that's any of your business."

He heard a tsk. "_Come on, Midorimacchi! I want you and Takaocchi to meet!"_

"..Takaocchi?"

_"He's the guy who you'll be sharing the apartment with. Are you there now?" _

"..Stalker. Are you sure that he's not a mafia boss or worse? What's his sign?"

_"Midorimacchi, the day Takaocchi is a mafia boss is when Murasakibura is anorexic. Why do you need to know his sign?" _

"To see if we're compatible or not. I don't want any killings happening just because I didn't listen to Oha-Asa."

_"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure his birthday is in November..." _

"Either a Scorpio or a Sagittarius, then...if he's a Sagittarius, then he won't get on my nerves..and Scorpios and Cancers are very compatial, so we'll get along fine. It's a win-win either way." Midorima recited.

_"Midorimacchi, do you have all the horoscopes memorized?" _

"..S-Shut up."

A laugh could be heard. _"Anyway, Takao's going to meet you at the new apartment on Tuesday afternoon, around 1 o'clock, okay?" _

"Yeah.." muttered Midorima, who was still exploring the fixings of his new living space, secretly wishing that someone would help him move all his things from his apartment; he had around 500 lucky items that he had to take with him.

_"Oh yeah, Midorimacchi. I figured you would have a lot of lucky items to move, so Kurokocchi and the rest of the group are coming over to your dorm tomorrow to help you move! You should thank me!" _

"Go Die, Kise." Midorima bluntly said.

_"Aw? So mean, Midorimacchi!" _Kise replied with a smile on his face, knowing that the tsundere was just just trying to say "_thank you._"

Midorima just scoffed and hung up, snapping the phone shut with a satisfying _click. _

"Is it just me, or am I really a pushover?" He wondered, pushing his glasses up (which had slipped down his nose yet again) and tromping downstairs to see if there was anything in the fridge.

* * *

**3 days later **

Midorima grunted as the last of the boxes was pushed into the living room. He popped his head in, to see the rest of the gang just gawking at all his boxes of stuffed animals and plushies, which was totally contradicted by the other boxes of sharp and lethal looking weapons that he had.

**Earlier-**

_"Midorimacchi!" Kise called, holding up a box. "What's in here? There's a bunch of clinking!" _

_"Just put it down wherever.." Midorima replied, flipping through a box of his books to see if he had forgotten anything. _

_"But-ow!" They all turned to look at the source of the noise. Kise had jabbed his finger on a kitchen knife, which was pointing menacingly out of the flimsy cardboard box. Aomine came immediately to his side. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" _

_Midorima just humped and looked at them. "Geminis are supposed to be unlucky today. Ironically.." He shuffled around in the 'weapons box' for a bit, puling out a steak knife-"Your lucky item is supposed to be a butcher knife today." _

_Kise took one look at it and went screaming for the hills (or Aomine) "WAAHHH AOMINECCHI SAVE ME! MIDORIMACCHI'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" _

_Aomine just patted his head awkwardly, not knowing what to do. _

Kuroko was sitting on the black plush couch, Tetsu Number 2 in his hands. Kagami was sprawled out beside him (who had invited that idiot?!) playing something on his phone. Kise and Aomine were trying to lug all of Midorima's clothes up the stairway, and Akashi was examining the type of Shogi board that Midorima had. Murasakibura, as always, was by Akashi, chewing on candy like there was no tomorrow.

Akashi looked up from the shoji board. "Shintaro, where did you get this?"

Midorima looked at the board. "An antique shop. It was my lucky item once."

"I see.." The red haired captain looked at it again. "This is really high quality Kaya wood.." He mused, running his fingers over the indents.

Midorima looked at him for a moment. "You can have it."

Akashi looked at him. "Really?"

"We're..friends, right?"

Akashi blinked his mismatched eyes. "Yeah. Friends."

Midorima just nodded stiffly and went to the kitchen, taking out his portable radio and sticking ear buds into his ears.

_"Welcome to the daily telling of Oha-Asa!" _A cheerful voice echoed in his ears as he popped open a can of orshiko and sipped it slowly, eying the refrigerator warily; Murasakibara had emptied everything. _"Today, Cancers are supposed to be the luckiest, so if you're a cancer, look forward to a day of luck!" _Midorima relaxed visably and leaned against the counter.

_"However-Scoripos and Cancers have the worst compatibility today, so if you don't want your luck ruined, stay away from Scorpios!" _Midorima stiffened. Did he know anyone who was a scoprio?

Mentally he shifted through all his friends, which amounted up to a sad total of 5 people. But..there was that roommate who was coming to interview today...but because it was Midorima's lucky day today, he would probably be a Sagittarius. Yes, Midorima nodded to himself. If the roommate indeed a scorpio, then Midorima would kick him out, for he would probably ruin his luck and order of life...pushing his glasses up again, he congratulated himself for figuring this all out.

After that awkward converstation, Midorima went over to Kise and Aomine. Kise held a collection of plaid shirts up. "Sersiouly, Midorimacchi! You have horrible fashion tastes!"

"At least, I, unlike you, am not _gay._"

Aomine threatenly cracked his knuckles. "Are you implying something?"

"Maybe." An air of dislike and contempt traveled between the two. Kise lept up hurriedly, trying to calm the mood down. "Just you wait, Midorimacchi! When you find your special person, bring _him _to show us!"

"..What makes you think that it'll be a guy?"

Aomine grunted, having sat down again. "You've been complaining about how annoying girls are from the moment I met you."

Kise plopped down, swinging an arm around his boyfriend. "But you have to admit, Aominecchi, that girls can get annoying sometimes.."

Aomine stared deep into his eyes, putting a hand to touch his face. "You bet. That's why I have.."

Midorima got out of there as fast as he could.

_Love makes people stupid. _He concluded rationally. _If I ever were to fall in love, might as well slap on blond hair and call myself Kise. _

* * *

**Tuesday, 9:00 A.M **

Takao was bored. He yawned, sitting on the couch idly while flipping through random channels on Miyagi's television. He had gone to school, and Shinsuke was out working at his parents fruit store. _That's right.._he mused while watching the clock. _I have to meet whatshisface today to arrange the apartment living conditions.._

_Whhhooooohoo you have a call! Whhooohoo you have a call! _Takao's phone started beeping shrilly. He glanced at the Caller ID. Unknown. _Oh well, _he thought, shrugging and flipping it open. "Can't be the mafia, right?"

_ "Hey." _

"...who the hell are you?"

_"Don't you remember me?" _

"...No."

_"It's me! Taisuke Otsubo!" _

"...Who?" Takao furrowed his forehead as he tried to remember how he knew this person. "Ah..that's right.." One day, when he was particurly pissed off, he had gone to a bar and gotten himself wasted. The rest of the night was blurry and unfocused, but he remembered picking up a guy.."How did you get my number?"

_"Aren't we dating now? Of course I have your number!"_

"It was a one night stand, idiot. Did you hear me? One-night-stand. One senseless fuck, _that was it. _We were never supposed to see each other again!"

Takao cursed under his breath. This wasn't the first time that a stalker had appeared, but all the same, he wasn't really one for one night stands. Only when he was having a shitty day.

" _Well __then, do I have to ask you?"_

"Even if you ask me, my answer is no."

_"I'll pick you up at your friend's house around 1, okay?" _

"Wait..how do you know where I am?"

_"We're lovers, how could I not know?" _Without waiting for a response, Taisuke hung up.

Takao gulped and banged his head on Miyagi's table. _"..Shit." _

He lept up and started shoving his clothes harpazadly into his duffel bag. "I have to get out of here.." This was all coming down to the apartment roomate interview today. "That's it..I have to make that interview.." Takao knocked his leg on Miyagi's glass table, which wobbled dangrously. "Is today an unlucky day for Scorpios again?!"

He ran out into the street, pulling out the crumpled paper in his pocket that had the addresses on it. "Let's see.." he mumbled, squinting at Kise's scrawled handwriting. "45623 Hatori lane...Apartment 3B...screw you Taisuke.." he muttered, trompinig off in the middle of the street, where a flaming red car promptly almost ran him over. "..Is it just me, or is my life screwed up?!"

* * *

Hi guys! I'm actually in history class right now..^^" Yes, I know, I am a bad child. XD Well, we were supposed to be taking notes..but..*shifty eyes* Hey, I finished! *^*

Whew..I wrote around half of the chapter, but then..well..my laptop had the absolutely _brilliant _ idea to just shut down on me..so around half of the chapter is re-written. XD I'm actually updating pretty quickly on this one, because I think that it's flowing really well now..but I have a feeling that after the next chapter, my brain will stop spewing ideas and just...die. But this whole chapter was partly just a whole big brain fart..so..(￣Д￣)ノ

So, if you have any suggestions for anything else to happen in the story, I would love to hear your feedback and tips! :D Also, I'm really out of ideas..so..^^" Inspration? If you want any smex..XD Byee! See you in the next chappie!


	3. Chapter 3

"Screw you!" Takao flipped his middle finger at the traffic light that had refused to let him cross the street for 30 minutes. A little part of his mind cautioned: _First sign of insanity-talking to inanimate objects. _He ruffled his hair and looked at the address again. Getting directions from people, he had managed to navigate partly through the bustling city, but always got distracted by something or the other. He hitched his suitcase up, readjusting his grip on it. "Hitori street…Hitori street…ah! Here we are!" He ran up to a grand apartment plaza, stopping to gawk at the sheer size of it. "Wow….it looks…_expensive.._what kind of bastard am I going to be living with? He must be rolling with dough!"

He approached the metal gate warily, pressing the red button for entrance.

_"Hello, how may I help you?" _

"I have an appointment with someone in apartment-" Here Takao checked the address. "3B?"

_"Hold on, let me wire them up for you." _

Takao patiently waited, and a cheery voice picked up. _"Takaocchi? Hi!" _

"I'm here for the roommate meeting..thing."

_"Sure! Um..I think that Midorimacchi has to get..um..ready..so..Midorimacchi!" _Kise called. _"The roomate's here!" _A sarcastic shout answered him. Takao just gulped nervously and looked at the apartment complex again. _"Okay, I've opened the gate for you. Come on, Takaocchi!" _Was it just him, or did the name Midorimacchi sound familiar?

"T-Thanks.." With a click, the metal gates opened and Takao stepped in the apartment front, immediately assaulted with the smell of roses and juniper. He opened the glass door and entered the lobby, old shoes squeaking on the polished marble floor. "..God. I feel like a hobo." He tiptoed the rest of the way-(the receptionist was glaring at him) and pressed the button for the elevator. With a faint _ding! _The elevator doors opened, and Takao found himself shoved with two other people. He just tried to make himself as small as possible as a old lady and man talked in posh tones about their…morning tea?! And was that real fur danging off the lady's neck!? What was with these people?! He just looked away awkwardly, and nearly ran out of the elevator door as it opened, escaping into a blue-carpeted hallway. "3B…3B.."he muttered, searching for the right door. "Ah!" He exclaimed, fingering a white door smack dab in the middle of all the other doors. "Well..here goes.." Takao took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

~MidorimaXTakao~

"Midroimacchi! The roomate's here!" Kise called from across the living room, hand pressed over the speaker. "I told you, I don't care, idiot!"

Kise just shrugged and pressed the button to opened the gate. "Okay, Takaocchi, I've opened the door for you!"

"Takaocchi?" Midorima asked Kise.

"Takao Kazunari,", Kise explained. "He's a friend of my friend."

"What does he-" Kise stomped his foot and pouted. "Don't ask any more, Midorimacchi! I want you and him to meet as a surprise!"

"..it's not a surprise if you've told both of us, idiot."

Akashi appeared by Kise. "I, for one, and curious about seeing this new roommate of yours."

Midorima sighed and pushed his glasses up. If Akashi was curious, then this couldn't be good…

A tentive knock came on the door and Kise bounded to open it, screaming a wild, "Takaooocchhiii!" And immediately glomping the person who was outside the door, who-Midorima spotted, had black hair and a suitcase. He clutched his lucky item of the day closer to his chest-It was a pink tutu Hippopotamus. "Okay, Okay-Oy! Oy! I can't breathe!" The gasp came from the door. Aomine, who was laying on the couch, lazily called, "Kise! If you kill him, then Midorima won't have a roommate anymore, hun?" Kise stopped, pulling the person in.

"Okay, so Takaocchi, this is-"

"YOU!?" A furious scream was heard from throughout the aparment, and Kagami and Kuroko rushed out of the bedroom (What were they doing in there?!) panicked-well, Kagami's was panicked. Kuroko's was apathetic, as usual. Midorima just blinked, memory piecing together slowly. Suddenly, it all clicked. "YOU! SCORPIO!" He yelled, pointing another shaking finger at Takao.

"Why-how-what?!" Kise stuttered, unable to form words. "You guys know each other?!"

Takao scoffed and pulled a card out of his pocket. "This bastard caused me to ruin my mural the other day, and left with his drivers license on the sidewalk." Midorima pulled Murasakibura off the table. "Murasakibura, go get my drivers license for me!" Not understanding what was going on, Murasakibura complied, obediently getting the card and padding back to Midorima. He snatched the card back, wiping it freverently as if there were germs on it. Kuroko and Kagami came down the stairs then, staring at his license. "..you have a drivers license, Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked. "But I've never seen you drive!" Kagami added.

"Shut up." Midorima snapped. "The electric subway is just more beneficial, that's all."

Takao blinked and cocked his head to the side. "Is there a reason that you're avoiding me like I have the bubonic plague?"

"Yes!" Midorima snapped back. "You're a Scorpio! I'm a Cancer! Those were predicted to have the worst compatibility today! This is a sign from Oha-Asa!" He yelled. "Kise, I absolutely cannot live with this idiot! He stinks, he has no job, he's a hobo-he's cheap-"

"That's it!" Takao nearly screamed, dropping his suitcase on the tile floor and launching himself at Midorima, raising an arm to punch him. They got into a tussle on the floor, arms and limbs tangling together. Kagami and Kuroko sweat-dropped looking at the scene. "Kise-kun..was it really a good idea to give him to Midorima as a roommate?' Kuroko asked.  
"Believe me, Tetsu," Aomine answered. "This guy will be the best that Midorima's had in a long time."

"What are you implying?!" Kagami yelled, face burning. Aomine looked lazily at them. "What are you so embarrassed about? I know all about you and Kuroko~"

"S-Shut up." Kagami snapped back, to embarrassed to retort. Akashi walked past them calmly, pulling Takao and Midorima apart. "Shintarou. ….what's his name?" He asked Kise in a whisper, pointing to Takao. "Oh? Takao Kazunari." Kise replied.

Akashi coughed, beginning again, 'emperor eye' on. "Shintarou. Kazunari. Stop fighting this instant. You two are making fools out of yourselves. Midorima and Takao got up, clothes and hair rumpled. Aomine whistled. "looks like two have got _down _and _dirty_!"

Murasakibura just watched from behind Akashi, munching on his snack. (which he stole from Midorima's fridge)

Takao was about to retort something, when he spotted Akashi."Is that..are you.." He wobbled to Akashi, fingers spread like he was about to welcome an amazing god. "You-You-Are you Akashi Seijuro, the amazing shoji player?!"

Akashi blinked. "How do you know me?"

Takao rushed to his suitcase. "Oh man, I have all your photos and articles and everything! I follow your twitter-" ("I have a twitter?" Akashi asked) and man, you are just..my greatest idol ever! Your crimson hair which glows with an unearthly breathtakingness-your beautiful eyes which sparkle in the sun and light up whenever you're facing a worthy opponent-" He came back with a handful of magazines, bowing on the floor in front of Akashi. "Please sign these!"

"..I like him." Akashi mused, fingers stroking his (gorgeous crimson) hair, and blinking his (beautiful) eyes, getting out a plastic pen to sign this as if it were something he did all the time.

His ego had risen 3888%.

Midorima just scoffed, looking away. "Of course you would." Akashi looked at him sharply. "Shintarou, I forbid you to harm or do any physical damage to him."

"Already?!" Midorima asked, staring at the star struck Takao, who was staring at his autograph like it was the world for him. "Com'on idiot, get up.." He muttered, using a yardstick to poke him, still staying a fair distance away. "So I'm guessing I can't kick him out?"

"No." Akashi clipped, walking over to Murasakibura again, who gave him his brown coat and hat. "And I shall be visiting you two..more often." With a dazzling smile at Takao-(Takao nearly had an orgasm) he walked out with Murasakibura, who had a protective arm around his shoulder.

Kise and Aomine got up to leave as well. "Well..Midorimacchi..um..see you at school tomorrow?"

Kise said, smiling awkwardly as he walked to the door.

Aomine lingered for a bit longer, poking around in his pants pocket. "here-" He threw a clear package at them. Midorima caught it out of reflex, staring at what it contained. "No. You can take it-" _Slam. _Aomine left. Takao examined the package in his hand, on his tiptoes to read his gigantic height. "Is that-" Face burning, Midorima threw the package into the wastebasket, hearing the perfect _clunk _it made when it went in. Kagami and Kuroko finally got up; Kagami stretching. "I promised Kagami-kun that I would buy him food if he came today." Explained Kuroko, who was already at the door and waiting for Kagami.

With a slam, those two were gone as well, leaving Midorima and Takao to an awkward silence. Only then did Midorima notice how close they were standing. "Go away!" He yelled, backing away from Takao as he said it. Takao inched closer. "Eh? Why?"

"Midorima-kun?" He tried out the name to see how it would fit on his tongue. "Like I said before, _Takao,_" Midorima sighed. "If Scorpios and Cancers are too close, disasters will happen!"

Takao scoffed, dragging his suitcase (but holding his precious shoji magazines close), "Like those crap things actually make sense, right?"

"You want me to prove it? Come here." Takao raised his eyebrows, but did as Midorima told him, standing a yard or two from him. "What?"

"Closer." Takao stepped in. They were close now, chests almost touching.  
"_Closer._"

"Eh? This is seriously gross, man! Or-" He shot a sly grin at Midorima which didn't require much effort; their noses were almost touching. Takao's little snicker was cut off by a bunch of medical books falling onto his head, which was still hurting from Miyagi's house. "See?" Midorima sounded almost proud, having proved his point. "Stay away from me!"

"Okay, Okay…" Takao hissed, rubbing his sore head. "Shin-chan?"

"_What?!" _Midorima yelped.

"I can call you Shin-chan, right?" Takao looked eagerly at him. "Ne? Ne?"

"No way in hell!" Midorima snapped back, blu-no. Midorima didn't blush. His face was just a little red from the weather and lack of air conditioning, that's all. "I-I'll go turn the air cooler on." He muttered, walking with a stiff and straight back to the air system. Takao just smirked and smiled. "This is going to be fun.."

~MidorimaXTakao~

**Next Morning**

"Sssshhhiinn-ccchhaann!"

"Shin-chan?"

"Oy! Shin-chan you bastard! Asswipe! Are you even listening?"

"Shin-chan!"

"Shin-chan!"

Midorima officially could not take anymore of this. Ever since Takao had started unpacking yesterday, he had bombarded Midorima with questions, using that stupid nickname-"Shin-chan!" every time he wanted something. Takao had been shoved into the guest bedroom with a queen bed, which was right next to Midorima's room-(via king bed) Takao had suggestively throw a glance at him while he was unpacking his clothes; sitting on his new sheets. Midorima had almost thrown him out, there and then.

Now, Takao was brewing up a batch of coffee, a wide smile on his face that Midorima found annoying. "Shin-chan~! I made coffee for you!~!" Midorima just grunted, snatched his coffee, and looked away, a faint pink on his cheeks. Takao just smiled and got out an own mug for his, pulling a red hairband on to keep his hair from falling in his face. He watched with interest as Midorima turned the radio on. "Oy, Shin-chan. What's that for?"

"Oha-Asa." The radio cackled to life as he switched the channels.

_"Good morning, all horoscope viewers and listeners! For today..Scorpios are said to be the luckiest-_(Here Takao let out a loud whoop) _But don't forget your lucky item! It's a pair of sandals today. And..sadly, Cancers are the worst today." _Midorima slumped in his chair. _"But! Good news for you! Scorpios and Cancers have the best compatibility for today! So, if you have a Scorpio friend, keep them around and they'll bring you good luck! If you don't know a Scorpio, don't forget, the Cancer's lucky item today is a nutcracker! Now, the Taurus-"_Midorima switched the radio off, not caring about the other horoscopes. Takao swished his leftover coffee in his cup. "Scorpio friend, hun, Shin-chan? Is that me? Hmm?" He waggled his eyebrows teasingly at Midorima, who just scoffed and pushed his glasses up. 

"Come Takao, we're going shopping."

"Eh?"

Minutes later, Takao was dragged out of the house by a unruffled Midorima, who seemed to be using Takao as a shield against everything.

Q-What do you do if a car passes a puddle of water and drenches you?

A-Use Takao as a shield.

Q-What do you do it there is a mass murderer around, trying to kill you?

A-Use Takao as a shield.

Q-What do you do if you're playing a game of paintball and someone tries to hit you?

A-Use Takao as a shield.

By the time they got to Midorima's _Lucky Item _shop, Takao was battered and bruised, while Midorima looked as fresh as usual. He gave a short nod to the man at the counter, and then proceeded to go to the back, where all the Christmas things were. Takao just whistled quietly to himself, walking around the shop.

_There are the strangest things in here…_Takao mused as he held up a furry..what was it? A lucky bunny foot? Or was that the toe of Bigfoot?!

He hastily dropped it, sensing a bad vibe coming from where Midorima was. He peeked over. "Shin-chan? Need any help~?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Com'on-"

"_No."_

"But we could-"

Midorima snapped. Turning around, he glared at Takao. "I'm trying to judge which nutcracker is the lucky item."

Takao rolled his eyes and snickered, "And I suppose that they all have different _lucky _values?"

Pushing his glasses up, Midorima replied-"Yes. Every nutcracker is different, weather it's the wood that it was made from or from which company that it came from. If you misjudge any of that, then the lucky item will not work."

Takao inched himself closer, whining-"But I thought I was your lucky item today, Shin-chan! Being a Scorpio and all!"

Midorima scoffed. "You're not lucky enough. Now, leave me alone."

"But-"

"Beat it!" Takao pouted and went to the front of the shop, where he stared listlessly at the snake skin displayed in the counter, eyes glazing over. The store owner stared at him queerly, but Takao pretended not to notice, flipping open his phone to check for any new text messages. There was a new one from Miyagi.

_Takao, Can you please explain to me why there's a scary person who looks like a gangster patrolling outside of my apartment, holding a sign that says- TAKAO! In huge block letters?! _

Takao mentally smacked his head. "Shit." He had forgotten to tell Miyagi about his stalker.

He quickly typed-

_Sorryyyyyy ssoooorrrryyyy sempai! But don't worry..he'll give up soon…hopefully…(-;) _

_But, look on the bright side! :D I'm not going to use your house again! I have a new roommate now! _

Pressing the green send button, he quickly flipped the phone shut, seeing the store owner glare at him again. He gulped and shifted slightly from leg to leg, pleading silently at Midorima's back to _"please get me out of here!" _Of course, the four-eyes didn't have eyes on the back of his head, and so, still continued glaring at the impressive variety of nutcrackers, muttering quietly under his breath; rubbing his hands together.

_Ding! _

Takao opened his phone to see a new text from Miyagi.

_Yeah, Yeah, Hobo, live wherever you want..I bet that after two days are over, this new "Roomate"'s gonna kick you out, man. What kind of guy would put up with you? And no, Takao. May I remind you that it's been 3 hours, and your damn stalker still hasn't given up? I need to finish my physics test, and he's distracting me. _

Takao smiled and instantly sent a message back.

_Well not you, obviously. He's a-_

Takao peeked at Midorima's back again, deciding how to describe him.

_Giant, selfish, bastard, who only cares for himself and no body else. He's obsessed with horoscopes, and his face is weird and creepy. Also, he keeps on pushing these strange glasses up, and acting all smart and all that shit, and it scares me. He scares me. Well, no worse than you, I guess. _"So.." Takao knew that voice. He froze, unwilling to turn around and see who was there. Midorima was looking over his back, raising a green eyebrow. "So. I'm a scary giant bastard now."

Takao scooted away and raised his hands in defeat; preparing the white flag. "N-No! I-My friend-wanted to know what you _weren't _like, so obviously I would put that! You're not scary! You're like…erm..a.." He spotted a giant teddy bear perched on a adjuring shelf. "A teddy bear! Yeah!"

Midorima stared at him for a while. "A..teddy bear."

Takao nodded. "In-In fact, I was just thinking of you when I saw that!" He pointed at the gigantic teddy bear hastily. "I-I was thinking of buying it, actually!"

"Then, buy it."

Takao paused. "Excuse me?"

Midorima shrugged, putting his red nutcracker on the counter. (Finally! He chose one!) "You said that you wanted it, so buy it.."

Takao was stuck. If he didn't buy it, then Midorima would automatically assume that he was lying about everything, and scorn him for the rest of his time living together in the same apartment. If he bought it..well, there went his rations for a week. "O-Okay.."

Moments later they walked out of the shop, Midorima holding his red nutcracker tightly, and Takao trying in vain to wrap his arms around his teddy bear, which had costed 4500 yen. (Approximately 45 US dollars).

_Living with this idiot is going to be the death of me.._ They both thought.

* * *

Hi guys! :D Thank you all so much for all the follows, reviews and favs! : You all are the ones who motivate me to write and write and write! J Not that I wouldn't, anyway, but it's just really fun seeing what other people think of it, you know? ^^ But..I just noticed something recently in other fanfictions. In the Naruto fandom (I ship SasoDei, in case you were wondering) I was reading a bunch of random fanfics, and I noticed that a lot of authors were like-"GUYS, I SEE THAT ALL OF YOU FOLLOW AND FAVE, BUT NO ONE REVIEWS. YOU HAVE TO REVIEW AT LEAST 5 TIMES OR I WON'T UPDATE. SERSIOULY. I AM HOLDING THE NEXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE UNTIL YOU GUYS REVIEW."

Me-…...

Well..I guess people do want reviews to feel the love~, but *~* I really don't like the idea of forcing people to review. If they want to and tell me how they like the story and what I could do better, great! :D I would love that! (hinthint) but if they are really busy, and don't want to review for whatever reason..then I won't force them...ish. XD JKJK.

So..little Kathy drabble there. Yikes. Sorry if the A/N was too long. Thanks for putting up with all this random poop. I wuv you guys!

P.S Thanks to **Guest **for whishing me a happy birthdayyyyyyy! *virtual cookie and hug*

Peace, Love, Gummi Worms!

K.K


End file.
